<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Thorough Analysis by Project0506</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28445694">Thorough Analysis</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Project0506/pseuds/Project0506'>Project0506</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Soft Wars [134]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Chatting &amp; Messaging, Gen, Humor, Star Wars AU - Soft Wars</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 21:53:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>609</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28445694</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Project0506/pseuds/Project0506</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Thire notes an oddity in the medical database.  Some of Valor's troopers are ... well, odd.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Soft Wars [134]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1683775</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>81</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>448</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Thorough Analysis</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u">Priority </span>
  <span class="u">Alert</span>
</p><p>Thire: I don’t want to alarm anyone.</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">Priority Response</span>
</p><p>Doom: Oh kark.</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">Priority Response</span>
</p><p>Stone: Has there ever been a situation where that worked?</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">Priority Response</span>
</p><p>Doom: No.</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">Priority Response</span>
</p><p>Stone: I mean I’m alarmed. I’m officially alarmed.</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">Priority Response</span>
</p><p>Fox: Why the fuck aren’t you working.</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">Priority Response</span>
</p><p>Stone: I can work <em>and</em> be alarmed. I’m multitalented.</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">Priority Response</span>
</p><p>Fox: Find something fucking useful to do. Clean shit out of the cell cracks.</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">Priority Response</span>
</p><p>Stone: I. Am not a mousedroid.</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">Priority Response</span>
</p><p>Stone: I have decided to embrace the life of a mousedroid.</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">Priority Response</span>
</p><p>Fox: Fucking thought so.</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">Priority Response</span>
</p><p>Fox: Thire.</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">Priority Response</span>
</p><p>Thire: Actual legitimate inquiry!</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">Priority Response</span>
</p><p>Doom: Is it all relevant to the war effort?</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">Priority Response</span>
</p><p>Fox: Thire you have five more words before I fucking gag you.</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">Priority Response</span>
</p><p>Neyo: Kinky</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">Priority Response</span>
</p><p>Thire: Oh good, you <em>are</em> alive.</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">Priority Response</span>
</p><p>Bacara: Should I be concerned.</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">Priority Response</span>
</p><p>Stone: Thire’s officially out of words.</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">Priority Response</span>
</p><p>Fox: Stone.</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">Priority Response</span>
</p><p>Stone: Yes yes, mousedroid life. Whistle while I work.</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">Priority Response</span>
</p><p>Fox: <em>Thire</em></p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">Priority Response</span>
</p><p>Thire: Valor medical just dumped hundreds of new entries in the Poisons and Allergens database.</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">Priority Response</span>
</p><p>Thire: Hundreds.</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">Priority Response</span>
</p><p>Thire: And the database is still apparently locked for <em>more</em> edits.</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">Priority Response</span>
</p><p>Neyo: Oh.</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">Priority Response</span>
</p><p>Fox: “<em>Oh”</em>?</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">Priority Response</span>
</p><p>Bacara: Ha.</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">Priority Response</span>
</p><p>Jet: HA!</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">Priority Response</span>
</p><p>Bacara: Keller.</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">Priority Response</span>
</p><p>Keller: This one actually important then?</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">Priority Response</span>
</p><p>Keller: Oh.</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">Priority Response</span>
</p><p>Fox: “<em>OH”?</em></p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">Priority Response</span>
</p><p>Bacara: I don’t know why you still send him on infiltrations.</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">Priority Response</span>
</p><p>Neyo: He’s the second best terrain expert in Valor.</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">Priority Response</span>
</p><p>Bacara: And why is that. Do you think.</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">Priority Response</span>
</p><p>Doom: Is this about that one scout?</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">Priority Response</span>
</p><p>Bacara: Yes.</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">Priority Response</span>
</p><p>Jet: Yes.</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">Priority Response</span>
</p><p>Keller: Yes.</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">Priority Response</span>
</p><p>Neyo: No.</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">Priority Response</span>
</p><p>Doom: I didn’t know he was Valor.</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">Priority Response</span>
</p><p>Jet: I love that guy. He’s a riot.</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">Priority Response</span>
</p><p>Bacara: Nova appreciates Valor’s sacrifice. And initiative. And tenacity.</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">Priority Response</span>
</p><p>Keller: <em>Nova</em> is very concerned about Valor’s mental state.</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">Priority Response</span>
</p><p>Neyo: <em>Valor</em> is properly documenting and disseminating intelligence picked up in the course of assignment.</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">Priority Response</span>
</p><p>Jet: ‘Picked’ up?</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">Priority Response</span>
</p><p>Neyo: You aren’t cute.</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">Priority Response</span>
</p><p>Thire: Look just tell me: are you dying? Are your troops poisoned? Is your scout?</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">Priority Response</span>
</p><p>Neyo: No and no. And probably no.</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">Priority Response</span>
</p><p>Fox: Ney’ika.</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">Priority Response</span>
</p><p>Neyo: Hang on.</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">Priority Alert: CT-8933 has been added to Command Chat</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">Priority Response</span>
</p><p>Fox: Are we gonna have to start enforcing a fucking quota around here?</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">Priority Response</span>
</p><p>Neyo: I’ll kick him out in a sec. Just give everyone a summary.</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">Priority Response</span>
</p><p>Jet: Hey LT! Congrats on beating the odds again!</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">Priority Response</span>
</p><p>Keller: I’m fairly certain at this point you’re clinically immortal.</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">Priority Response</span>
</p><p>Lickit: Vode. <em>Vode</em>. I have had the <em>wildest</em> month.</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">Priority Response</span>
</p><p>Neyo: A <em>summary</em> Lickit.</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">Priority Response</span>
</p><p>Lickit: Found a planet. Everything wants to kill you. It’s great. Topsoil tastes like it’s got a ton of nitrogen, would be pretty easy to stand back up their farming industry but <em>vode</em> does <em>everything</em> want to kill you. Even the little glowy snowdrop fungi, damn do those want to kill you.</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">Priority Response</span>
</p><p>Fox: Tastes like…</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">Priority Response</span>
</p><p>Bacara: Yes.</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">Priority Response</span>
</p><p>Thire: And hundreds of entries in the Poisons database later…</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">Priority Response</span>
</p><p>Lickit: It was <em>t</em><em>he best thing</em> vode the <em>actual</em> best thing.</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">Priority Response</span>
</p><p>Ponds: Someone call me when they remember there’s a war to fight :D</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">Priority Response</span>
</p><p>Rex: Unprofessional</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">Priority Response</span>
</p><p>Cody: Demoted. Everybody.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>For once it's not the Shebse at fault!  Although you know they were screenshotting this for posterity.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>